samandmaxfandomcom-20200214-history
The C.O.P.S.
The Computer Obsolescence Prevention Society is a group of four vintage computers. Their first appearance was in Reality 2.0, where they were responsible for maintaining various aspects of the eponymous Reality 2.0. Character Detail After Reality 2.0 breaks down the C.O.P.S. continue to cooperate on various other software projects. In Season Two, they operate a garage named Pimp le Car, offering useful car upgrades for the Desoto in exchange for Sam & Max' help with their latest project. The C.O.P.S. have various speech impediments which they get around by having different members handle different parts of conversations; as such, conversations with the C.O.P.S. are always with all four at the same time. 'Bob Bell' Bob is an automated telephone with a voice and vocabulary reminiscent of both movie trailer voice-overs and automated hotlines. He and Curt are the most vocal of the C.O.P.S. For most of Season One, he and the the C.O.P.S. have been in charge of making a game that will prevent them from being totally obsolete, with no successes. During Beyond Time and Space, he and the C.O.P.S. opened up a car shop, Pimp Le Car, adding features after participating in driving minigames that would aid Sam and Max on their cases or add decals just for shooting/hitting certain objects. In The Devil's Playhouse, he and the C.O.P.S. now live in the De Soto, acting as an in-car phone. 'Bluster Blaster' Bluster Blaster is an arcade machine resembling that of Sinistar. His speech is limited to very short and easy phrases spoken with excessive emphasis. He becomes mellow and confused after he has an accident testing the SOL antenna prior to Night of the Raving Dead. It is revealed in Chariots of the Dogs that Bluster Blaster was originally created by young Sam. Between seasons 2 and 3, the Bluster Blaster left the C.O.P.S. to join Bosco on a trip to Las Vegas and help him count cards. Unfortunately, he was thrown out because he counted them out loud. He was discovered in the harbor during Beyond the Alley of the Dolls, revealing he was meant to deliver a letter to Mama Bosco. He has expressed that he never wants anything to do with Bosco again and that his time with the C.O.P.S. is over. Much to Curt's dismay, he and the Crime-Tron are now seeing each other. 'Curt 286' Curt looks most like an Osborne 1. He uses a synthetic voice similar to that of Stephen Hawking, which has some peculiarities such as explicitly pronouncing every "-" (as "hyphen"). He often uses difficult technical terms. He and Bob are the most vocal of the C.O.P.S. with Curt doing the thinking and concluding. He has, since The Devil's Playhouse, been seeing the Crime-Tron. Curt was understanding, albeit dismayed, when she left him for Bluster Blaster, stating "I only want her to be happy." 'Chippy' Chippy is a Pong home console system (though What's new, Beelzebub? shows him to be capable of holding a Mimesweeper cartridge). His speech is limited to various beeping sounds, but Curt, at one point, remarks that he is usually swearing. For the most part, Chippy holds no real value in the team outside of his pinging and beeping. He only really comes to the spotlight during his musical duel with Specs. 'The Crime-Tron' The Crime-Tron, a vintage printer/scanner, joined the C.O.P.S. during the Devil's Playhouse. She is the only member to have no method of speech or interaction outside what she is meant to do. During The Penal Zone and They Stole Max's Brain!, Sam would use her to process clues they found. She became Curt's girlfriend for a while, but later left him for the Bluster Blaster. Her nametag says her name is Carol. Voiced by Jared Emerson-Johnson. Category: Telltale Characters Category:Organizations Category:Characters